


We’re Not Hets!

by lunapillie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is oblivious except for renjun, Gets a bit saucey for just a moment, M/M, Teens being goofy teens, markhei just want their gay cards to be valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapillie/pseuds/lunapillie
Summary: Mark is tired of all of his friends assuming that he and Yukhei are straight just because of how they look and act. He’s also tired of them not realizing that the two of them are dating, and it’s time to put some plans into action.





	We’re Not Hets!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for me because I love Markhei and I want more.
> 
> Also sorry this school is nothing like actual Korean high school, I am a dirty American and I apologize.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

The thing is, being athletic, very boyish, and referring to everyone as bro got you labeled as straight almost immediately. Which wasn’t the best thing in the world when you were not straight. Bisexual? Yes. Straight? No. 

And because this predetermined label, anything that normally would be ‘gay’ was now just ‘some weird het shit’ to everyone else. And by everyone else, that meant specifically their friend group, the majority of which were some sort of not straight. 

So when Yukhei said that he and Mark were spending the night together and watching Netflix, it was autocorrected to: him and Mark are having a sleepover and are going to talk about sports while one of them sleeps on the floor. Very much not the case, they were both going to be in the same bed with maybe some basketball talk but mostly the plan was to make out. It was hopefully going to be a Netflix and Chill moment (admittedly a very het concept but it still worked). 

“I don’t know how much more obvious it could be that we’re dating,” Mark huffed as they left the school building, heading towards the parking lot. Seeing as they were both on the basketball team, it was obvious that after school practice was a guarantee. But it was nice to get a few hours to be with your boyfriend and have some fun playing with their other teammates. 

“I mean, we could just announce it?” Yukhei suggested, taking his gear bag and Mark’s to toss them in the back seat. 

His face scrunched up at the thought, and he shook his head, “That’s a bit embarrassing don’t you think? Plus, I feel like they would take it as a joke.”

The taller teen hummed as he thought, leaning up against the side of the car, “Oh! Why don’t we just act hella gay and see if they notice. Like we’ll start subtle and see how long we can go till they start to question us.”

Mark let out a loud string of laughter, “that would be frickin’ funny dude! Them being all like, is that brofriend behavior or boyfriend behavior?”

Yukhei clapped excitedly, “Let’s do it then! But for now, I know we have homework to do when we get to my place but maybe we could...y’know? My parents aren’t home to later.”

This caused the black haired teen to whip the door of the car open and hop into the passenger's seat, which answered the question pretty clearly. 

  
  


//

  
  


When the two came in the next day, they made sure that they were standing very close together, definitely too close to be “just bros.”

“Yo guys!” Yukhei shouted and immediately jogged over to where their group of friends were congregating, dragging his boyfriend with him. 

“Hey guys,” Mark waved once they slowed down, sitting down at their usual outside table where they wait for school to start in the morning. Yukhei sat next to him which was also normal, except that he made it a point to draw attention to the fact that he was draping his arm over the shorter teen’s shoulder. 

Donghyuck halfheartedly waved, but didn’t even bother to look up from his conversation, and neither did the rest of their friends, “Sup. Anyway, Jeno you said you’d let me copy your homework so where is it?”

“I didn’t say that!” Jeno said, frowning, “you just made that up because you realized you didn’t do it on the way here!”

“Wow, I love my friends and I love how much attention they pay to me,” Mark grumbled, but loud enough that it could be heard by anyone who bothered to use their ears. 

Surprisingly Jaemin turned, to laugh at him probably, but paused and squinted at him, “Mark is that…?”

“Hmm?”

YangYang, who had been chatting to Jaemin about whatever, also turned and apparently noticed  _ exactly _ what was up, “Oh my god Mark-hyung has a hickey!”

The younger boys comment caught the attention of the other four they were sitting with, which caused all the attention to be on him. Attention was something he could normally handle, seeing as he played in front of a bunch of people, but in this instance it made him flush bright red and slap his hands over his neck to hide it. He really wished that he was wearing a hoodie or something right now, these school uniforms weren’t cutting it. 

“I-I don’t have a...a hickey!” Mark hissed. 

Suddenly there were large hands trying to pry his away from his neck, “Relax bro, lemme see.”

It was a thoroughly embarrassing time, to have Yukhei hold his chin to move his head around in front of all of their friends when this is the way he usually treats him when they get up to...different kinds of activities. 

“Oh, you do have two.”

The want to throw himself in the nearby trash can was strong, and he shifted closer to Yukhei, whisper-shout his feelings, “Two!? You little- I told you not to leave anything visible!”

“Sorry?” He said in a smug tone and it was clear that he definitely wasn’t sorry, especially if the proud grin said anything about his true feelings. 

Donghyuck quirked his brow in confusion, “Why are you saying sorry? Mark you horny bastard, I can’t believe you were getting some last night! I didn’t even know you could actually talk to girls.”

“I didn’t talk to any girls Hyuck,” Mark huffed. 

Jaemin chimed into the teasing, a stupid smirk displaying his perfect teeth, “Oh, just gave her the look huh? Gross.”

“I didn’t-”

“No one wants to hear your sexcapades Mark-hyung,” Renjun said, scrunching his nose in disgust, Dejun nodding along in agreement. 

Yukhei sent Mark a semi apologetic look that basically said,  _ “sorry day one was a bust, there’s always later?”  _ Which while true, wasn’t the point. Because it wasn’t like he was the one walking around with a giant hickey on his neck. 

  
  


//

  
  


“No I’m not mad because they automatically assumed it was a girl, like girls are really pretty!”

Yukhei nodded in agreement, “Yeah they are.”

“But like, I just want there to be some wiggle room in their brains that maybe it was a guy who gave it to me. Specifically you as the guy!” Mark pouted. 

Right after this morning’s fiasco, Mark had dragged Yukhei to the boys bathroom so he could survey the damage. And honestly it wasn’t as bad as everyone was making it seem, he was expecting a giant purple mark that would last days. When in fact they were just two decent sized red ones that would probably be gone by the end of the day. Which was half a relief because no more ridicule from his friends but it was also a bit sad because he liked having his boyfriend’s marks on him. 

So they were having a bathroom meeting where Mark was aggressively splashing water in the sink and Yukhei was standing by the wall next to him watching him in amusement. 

Mark shook his hands to get the excess water off of them before shutting the tap off, “We need to step up our game Xuxi!”

“How?” He asked, abandoning his spot and coming over to back hug his boyfriend, nuzzling their faces together, “You’re really cute when you’re worked up by the way.”

This would be quite the predicament if someone walked in on them intertwined like this in the school’s bathroom. But then again, with something that scandalous, word would spread quickly. Everyone would know about them, but that’s not really the way he wants to announce their relationship to the world.

Mark’s ears pinkened slightly and he placed a kiss to Yukhei’s cheek, “Thanks? You’re cute all the time. But... anyway, I think we should just hold hands, guys who are just friends don’t normally do that right? Come on, I think there’s still time before homeroom starts.”

They walked into the hallway close together before stepping back out into the courtyard to be back with their group. As soon as they sat down (again) Donghyuck was back to smirking at him, wiggling his eyebrows just to get a rise out of him. 

Luckily this was when Yukhei took his hands and started soothingly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, which made him softly smile. He was pretty sure he had the  _ look  _ on his face, according to the taller of the two, he gets an incredibly fond look whenever he’s in one of his lovey moods. It was really cute and there was no way the others wouldn’t notice it. 

“Are you guys scheming something? Why are you looking at each other like that?” Dejun questioned, squinting his eyes in suspicion. 

Yukhei’s face scrunched up in disbelief, “how does it look like we’re scheming something just by looking at each other?”

As he said this, he brought up their intertwined hands to rest on the table top, hoping to gain someone’s attention. Of course either no one was looking, or they were simply focused on their faces. Why does no one in their friend group have good observation skills when it mattered? Renjun was usually on top of things like noticing little details. 

“I don’t...know?” Jeno shrugged. 

“Why else would you be looking at each other?” Donghyuck chimed in. 

“Hey listen, I was born with eyes and I’m legally allowed to use them!” Yukhei frowned, pointing angrily at Donghyuck.

Said teen just smirked and leaned over the table, “Well what if I just took them?”

Yukhei scooted away, and squinted, “You can’t take my eyes, what are you talking about?”

“Get ready I’m gonna take them!” Hyuck hopped up from his seat, causing Yukhei to do the same. 

“No you can’t!”

Soon enough they were chasing each other around the table, and it was only a matter of time before they got told off for being disruptive. All Mark wanted to know was how in the hell did they get so far from what was originally planned. Literally no one noticed their hand holding and distractions ruined everything once again. 

He sighed and just rested his head against the table, feeling one of his friends patting his back, but he didn’t bother lifting to see who it was. Just accepted the comfort. 

  
  


//

  
  


“I can’t believe you actually wanted to come to this party. Usually all you wanna do is stay home on the weekends and play Mario Kart,” Yukhei chuckled. 

Some person from their school invited practically everyone to come to a weekend party they were throwing, and while most people went to have fun, Mark saw it as an opportunity. How can they just be bro’s if they were grinding on each other on a crowded “dance floor”? It was an extreme step, but sometimes you have to take risks in life to get good benefits. 

So this is exactly why they both decided to actually come to one of these events, and they made sure all their friends were going to come. A few of them normally show up at these parties but others not so much, so it took a little begging to get them (Renjun) so leave their houses. 

Mark went all out and pulled out some of his rarely used fashion braincells for the occasion. In the end he chose to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitting black t-shirt, belt, and boots to fit the sexy vibes he wanted. Though said vibes were slightly destroyed when Yukhei met him at his house and saw his clothing choices and said, “you’re wearing a bloutfit!” And when Mark looked nothing but confused he clarified with, “a black outfit.” That sentence alone made the small teen cry of laughter for about five minutes because yes the joke was stupid as hell but Yukhei automatically made it funnier when he said it. 

Speaking of the tall drink of water, he was wearing a similar outfit, though his shirt was a graphic tee with a jean jacket layered on top and high top converse. 

“Listen, you know I hate missing Mario Kart nights but this is an important mission!”

“Right! Oh, and sorry about getting distracted the other day,” Yukhei apologized sheepishly. 

“It’s fine. It was sort of entertaining, and it was nice not to be on the receiving end of Hyuck’s chasing,” Mark chuckled. 

The party was obviously the kind where people come and go whenever, so when they got to the door they just let themselves in. Inside, the music was pretty loud and the lights were dim, people were doing a variety of things. From dancing to chatting with friends to obviously getting some drinks. 

Mark did enjoy drinking sure, but he knew he was a lightweight, so he wasn’t sure if he should have any. But on the other hand if he has to dance, he feels like he needs some to loosen him up so he doesn’t feel so awkward. 

“Okay. I’m only going to have one drink, don’t let me have any more alright?”

Yukhei nodded, “Got it.”

Getting to the kitchen was a difficult task of weaving through all the bodies, but once they were there it was much less crowded. Most of the guests were already boozed up and left this area to go find one that was more fun. 

“Where do you think the others are?” Mark asked, leaning against the wall while Yukhei mixed their drinks (AKA throwing stuff into a cup), “If they didn’t come I’m going to get annoyed.”

Yukhei immediately shoved the cup of various alcohols into Mark’s hand, “drink this, you worry to much babe.”

Rolling his eyes, he took the drink handed to him and inspected it before shrugging, “Gladly,” he took a swig from the solo cup, wincing a bit at the burn the weird concoction gave as it went down. 

“Ayyy!” Yukhei cheered, “Now we’ll just take it easy alright?”

“Take it easy, got it,” Mark clinked his plastic with Yukhei’s and they fell into a simple conversation about anything that came to mind. 

Turns out however, that the first cup didn’t last long and it was gone in ten minutes or so. They were just waiting so there really wasn’t much to do besides drink and chat about whatever dumb shit they could think of. 

“Okay like, I know I um said to only let me have one drink but like…” Mark’s eyes traveled to the booze table. 

“Listen I’m not gonna let you trick me, because if I say yes you’re gonna blame me later when you’re hungover.”

He couldn’t help but laugh and nod, “No, you’re right. See, this is why I don’t believe people when they say you aren’t smart.”

Yukhei smiled lightly, going to speak but not getting the chance to, as he noticed Mark coming closer to him. 

Mark shuffled closer and just flopped heavily onto his boyfriend, “I wanna kiss you…”

“I mean you could if wanted, but then it would be more than just our friends who would know,” Yukhei shrugged. 

The younger paused for a moment as he thought about a quick solution that didn’t come with future issues. When he suddenly realized where they were, “Why don’t we go to the bathroom really quick?”

“...Bathroom?” He looked confused before something clicked in his brain, “Oh! Yes, let’s go to the bathroom!”

Mark was quick to ditch his empty cup by shooting it into the large open trash can in the corner of the room. It was a little ways away so when he actually managed to get it on the first try, he had to pause and claim his high five from Yukhei before getting back on task. 

“You lead,” Mark requested. 

So Yukhei lightly grabbed Mark’s wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen and back into the crowded living room, he glanced around and tried to gauge where he thought the bathroom would be. He was glad for his height, it made it much easier to see over everyone else’s heads. His eyes quickly caught the opening of a hallway and he took off to it, if anyone was in the bathroom he was going to be highly annoyed and generally bummed out. 

“This way!” Yukhei called behind him. 

Mark pulled his wrist out of the other’s hand and instead clung onto the back of his shirt. Weaving in and out of the bodies too longer than either would’ve liked, but they ended up making it. And without losing one another. It wasn’t hard to find the bathroom seeing as the door was halfway open, and peaking in, it was clear to tell it was a (thankfully) empty dark bathroom. When they both stumbled in, they just hoped that if anyone saw them go in together they would simply assume that one of them was hella drunk and about to throw up and needed help or something. 

Mark pushed Yukhei further in the room and hastily shut the door, flicking the lights on so they could actually see what was going on. 

“Hop up here,” Yukhei smirked, patting the counter beside the sink. 

“What, no offer for help?” Mark crossed his arms over his chest and quirked his brow up. 

The older teen chuckled, and immediately went to scoop Mark up. His arms went around him and Mark quickly wrapped his legs around Yukhei’s waist so he wouldn’t fall, “Listen, I'm a gentleman of course I’ll help.” He twirled and sat Mark down onto the counter, moving in close so their noses were brushing. 

“Doesn’t seem very gentlemanly to  _ not  _ be kissing me right now when I’m in a prime position,” Mark whispered, staring right at Yukhei. 

“You’re right, my bad. Guess I should work on it, starting now,” it took no time at all to close the distance between them, lips quickly finding each other. 

Mark’s arms lifted and he wound them around the other’s neck, pulling him closer. Even though they were already as close as possible, what with Mark’s legs also wrapped around him. He was basically acting like a koala. 

The kiss quickly heated up, Yukhei opening his mouth to lightly bite and lick at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. Causing Mark to let out a muffled whine from the back of his throat before letting his mouth fall open as well. Tongues bravely touched each other, obviously used to the action to the point where there was no longer any shyness. 

A hand — Yukhei’s specifically — started trailing up Mark’s thigh, giving it a little squeeze. He was fully intending to get his hands on every inch of his boyfriend before they eventually had to go back out and face their friends. 

When all of a sudden the door was thrown open, smacking the wall behind it, creating a loud bang. The couple pulled apart in a mix of shock and need to not look compromising, though it was clear something less than friendly was going on thanks to the fact that they were still attached. And their lips were slick with spit. 

“Oh shit this is the bathroom? I thought that-” Looking over Yukhei’s shoulder, Mark saw Kunhang. A boy who liked to hangout with them occasionally, but usually flitted between his various friend groups. The look on his face now was one of shock, “Woah! Uh, what are you guys doing?”

The Canadian wanted nothing more than to bury himself in a hole due to the amount of embarrassment he was experiencing, “We um, like we just-”

Almost immediately there was a look of recognition in Kunhang’s eyes and his mouth stretched into a grin, “I’m totally telling Donghyuck, he’ll definitely pay me for this tea.”

“Wait!”

But he was already dashing out of the door. 

“Ugh! I’m so dumb, I can’t believe I actually forgot to lock the door!” Mark groaned, laying his head down to rest on Yukhei’s shoulder. A seemingly common thing these days. 

“Well look on the bright side of things, at least now our friends will definitely know that we’re dating~” Yukhei said, running his hand through Mark’s dark hair to sooth him. 

“Oh great…”

  
  


//

  
  


“I told you we should’ve just done this from the start,” Yukhei shrugged. 

Mark sighed and gently swung their hands between each other as they walked through the parking lot and towards the school. He didn’t want to admit it, but if he just took the other’s advice at the start, they wouldn’t have been put into the various odd situations they had been put in over the past week. 

“Yeah I know, but at least we have stories to tell our kids?” Mark said sheepishly, “Also I know we didn’t plan what happened at the party but how the hell could they still assume we’re just bros after Kunhang caught us making out?”

“I dunno, I guess they assumed he was either being overdramatic and it was actually just a kiss or that we were too drunk for it to be real, also can we backtrack to you saying that you wanted to have kids with me?” 

For some reason his life was filled with constant embarrassment, even by the one he was in a relationship with. Why does he just seem so easy to tease?

“Nope, I never said that. I’m still young, I still need to go to college,” Mark said quickly.

“Okay okay fine. Speaking of college, I sent in my apps. Have you?”

Mark went with the chance to escape the previous conversation, “Yeah, like last week. I really hope we get into the same schools- Wait actually let’s not talk about college either, I don’t want to be sad.”

“Well we could talk about what we’re going to say to the rest of the guys about us?” Yukhei suggested. 

“Hmm, I was planning on just blurting out that you and I are dating,” It was honestly the best course of action, seeing as he knew if he planned something, he’d forget it all with his nervousness. 

“True. Fuck plans, let’s just keep things simple!”

Only a few more minutes and they were at the morning spot, they were surprisingly early (for once) so only one person was already waiting. That being Renjun, which was odd seeing as he usually got rides from Jeno who picked up him and Jaemin and took them to school. So seeing them not all together really was an odd sight. 

“Where’s your other thirds?” Mark asked as he sat down. 

“Jen’s car is broken so we all had to take public transport,” Renjun explained. He honestly sounded like he was about to fall asleep, guess it was a busy night or something. 

Yukhei decided to butt in, not liking to be left out, “You didn’t take one together?”

“They’re slow,” was the simple answer. 

“‘Kay, well I hope everyone gets here before the bell. Yukhei and I have something...we wanna say.”

For some reason, a glint of knowing appeared in the younger teens eye, and it made Mark feel slightly nervous. Because there was no way that he could know what he wanted to say, he hasn’t made any indication that he knew something was up. 

Renjun blinked slowly before nodding, “Okay, well wake me when it happens. I’m taking a ten minute power nap.”

And just like that, he was out. 

“Wow, honestly that’s impressive,” Mark said, with wide eyes. 

“I taught him that,” Yukhei grinned, clearly a proud look on his face. 

Really there were so many questions that he wanted to ask but was reserving his strength for when the others came. Which they did slowly and one by one, like they just wanted to draw out Mark’s anxiety. He didn’t even know why he was feeling like this, his whole friend group was gay so it wasn’t like they would crucify him for dating a dude. It was probably the idea of them not believing him and laughing at him that made him a bit scared. 

Him and Yukhei being the “token” hets had never been that funny of a joke, to him at least because it wasn’t true. Just because he’s never publicly dated a guy and seems stereotypically “manly” didn’t mean he was automatically straight. It was truly bi erasure (and pan erasure for Yukhei) and he couldn’t wait to rub the truth in their faces. 

Which is why the anxiety died down as soon as everyone was finally at the table and Renjun was shaken awake. He rushed to stand up, pulling his boyfriend with him because he still needed the moral support. 

“Guys I have an announcement!” Mark spoke when he sprung up. 

Of course the rest of the group rushed to guess what the announcement was before he even got the chance to even say it. 

“You got your girlfriend pregnant!” 

“ ** _You’re_ ** pregnant!”

“You’re dropping out of high school!”

“You’re taking us out for dinner and paying for it!”

The various guesses got the whole group, including Yukhei to laugh, and it clearly couldn’t be helped because they were sort of funny. That he could agree with. 

“No no, no one is pregnant. No one is dropping out  ** _and _ ** I’m not buying anyone dinner! I’m broke too y'know!” Mark took a deep breath, before continuing, he just wanted to get it all over with. Being straight to the point would be the best course of action, so he grabbed Yukhei’s hand and and held it out for everyone to see, “Me and Xuxi are dating.”

There was (presumably) stunned silence at the announcement, thoughts were being gathered and brains were trying to wrap around the concept. At least that’s what it looked like from an outsider's perspective. 

“Wait, no way! This is a prank right, you’re pranking us!” YangYang shouted, his own hands slapping onto the surface in front of him. 

“Yeah, aren’t you both straight?” Jaemin’s face was skeptical but also unsure. 

“I’m Bi actually you little rats,” Mark said with a roll of his eyes. 

Yukhei puffed up his chest proudly, “I’m also not straight! I’m pansexual to be specific!”

“Well congrats then I guess!” Jeno just gave the two a cute eyesmile, he wasn’t expecting this pairing but he was going to support his friends wholeheartedly. 

“H-how long has  _ this  _ been a thing?” Donghyuck finally shook himself out of his stupor long enough to ask a question. 

The tallest teen tugged Mark closer and bumped shoulders with him, “It’ll be a year in about a month.”

“A year?!” Dejun looked scandalized, “how did you keep this secret for a year?”

“We didn’t, you guys just didn’t notice,” Mark said. 

Renjun immediately gave the couple the stink eye, “Don’t speak for me, I knew pretty early on. I just wanted to see if you would tell us about it.”

Both Mark and Yukhei looked surprised to hear that, because they were both certain that no one knew. They just assumed that if anyone  _ assumed  _ anything that they would have said something or confronted them about it. Then again, Renjun was a sneaky little bastard so maybe they should have seen this coming. 

“You honestly thought I didn’t know? You know I see everything even if I don’t say anything or act on it,” Renjun scoffed. 

“How the hell did you know?!” Donghyuck continued to screech. 

“Because I have eyes! You know how many times I’ve caught them doing some gay shit? Too many to count.”

“Damn I guess this means no more straight or het jokes,” YangYang sighed, slumping down on the bench. 

Donghyuck scoffed, “Oh no they are definitely going to be a thing still. No matter how many dicks either of them suck, they still radiate het energy!”

Mark collapsed back down into his seat and let out a short yell, “All this work to get you to realize we were dating and we’re still hets!”

“Hey Markie, at least we’re hets in a gay way,” Yukhei cooed, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Oh great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lmk what you thought and smash that kudos button 💕
> 
> Feel free to leave requests!
> 
> find me on:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/lunapillie)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/lunapillie)  
[ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lunapillie)  



End file.
